I Was Walking With a Ghost
by SwEeT-cHiCk-08
Summary: No matter which way you goNo matter which way you stayYou're out of my mind, out of my mindOut of my mind, out of my mindI was walking with a ghostI said please, please don't insistI was walking with a ghostI said please, please don't insist
1. Prolouge: I was walkin wa ghost

Disclaimer: All rights belong to sailor moon. LONG LIVE THE PLUSHIE KITTIES! Song by tegan and sara who rock!

A/N: short intro to my new story. For fans of my old story im working on the next chapter but it'll take me some time, im not really sure what direction I should take next! Onegai, be patient! Thanks! And I really hope you enjoy this new story!

I wAs WaLkInG wItH a GhOsT

InTrO

-

No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist

-

I had a life once but only once. That's why you need to listen. That's why what I say next is the most important thing you will ever hear in your entire life. My name is Serena Tsukino but that's not important. Things like names don't really matter when you're dead. You heard me right I'm dead, I'm six feet under. Well my body is at least which could only mean one thing. That's right you guessed it, I am a ghost. Or I was one, but that's jumping ahead in the story. I'm going to start where all good stories should start, from the beginning. So sit down and buckle up its going to be a bumpy ride…..tehe, I always wanted to say that. :)


	2. SERENA'S MORNING RITUALS

Disclaimer: All rights belong to sailor moon. LONG LIVE THE PLUSHIE KITTIES!!!! Song by tegan and sara who rock!!!!!

CHAPTER 1: SEVEN AM AT THE TSUKINO HOUSEHOLD: SERENA'S MORNING RITUAL

You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when  
you have really lived, are the moments when you have done things in a spirit of love.

--Henry Drummond.

"SERENA WAKE UP YOURE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Serena shot up from her bed, sending her kitty Luna across the room.

"Ma, five more minutes." She mumbled sleepily and promptly fell back into bed snuggling with her bunny covers. Her peace disrupted by a black cat sitting on her chest. Sapphire eyes shot open meeting with green ones.

"Luuuuuna!" Serena whined, "Get off me! I said only five more minutes and I mean it. A girl needs her beauty sleep."

The cat didn't budge and only answered her with an indignant meow. Serena huffed shoving the cat off of her to stand up and stretch.

"Stupid fat cat always trying to wake me up! No more meow mix for you only jenny criag." Serena said poking into the kitty's stomach. Unfortunately the kitty didn't see eye to eye with its master and struck out its paw to scratch her finger in anger.

"AYA!" Serena wailed piteously her eyes tearing. "I was just joking, god Luna have a sense of humor. Who's the master here anyways?!"

Luna gave her master a haughty look and jumped down her bed running towards the hallway.

"Stupid cat," Serena mumbled while sucking on her cut, "always thinks she's the boss of me."

Serena's angry mumble was cut short as her eyes widened at the time displayed lovingly on her alarm clock.

"I'm going to be late!!!" Serena screamed rushing around her room putting on a black skirt suit with a white blouse and a matching black jacket.

"Oh I can't be late! I just got promoted! What's Andrew gonna think of me now?" Serena mumbled in tears hurriedly putting her hair up in her signature hair style.

"Now we're never going to get married…" she grumbled sadly.

"Who would marry a baka like you anyways?"

Serena's eyes widened and she turned around to her brother grinning up at her.

"YOUR DEAD SHINTA!!"

Shinta squealed with fear and ran down the stairs. His sister might have been a klutzy baka but she sure knew how to pack a punch plus she was ten years older then him. In what way is that fair? Why couldn't she pick on someone her own size? But then again life never is fair.

"Mama!" Shinta wailed diving into the kitchen and hiding behind his mom before his sister could get to him.

"On no you don't butthead no hiding behind mom. Come out and meet your maker." Serena declared as she reached the doorway glaring daggers at her bratty brother.

"Butthead? What are you like two?" Shinta said smirking before his mom could comment.

Then all hell broke loose as Serena's temper hit its peak and she dived for her little brother.

Luckily the action awoke Mrs. Tsukino from her momentary shock so she could intervene. She stepped between the two quarreling siblings.

"Stop it this instance!" she said in her no-nonsense voice.

Serena and Shinta both stopped slightly ashamed of themselves.

Mrs. Tsukino huffed, serves them right!

"Now sit down and eat breakfast like civilized humans."

Shinta and Serena nodded demurely and walked to their respected seats. But Shinta had revenge in his mind so he put out his foot conspicuously and our poor heroine didn't have a chance as she fell flat on her face.

"Shinta!" His mother chastised.

Now Shinta felt really ashamed but not ashamed enough to help his sister up so he sat down in his seat obediently. Trying his hardest not to incur is mother's wrath.

"Serena darling are you okay?" Mrs. Tsukino asked stooping down to help her daughter up.

"Waaaaah it hurts!" Serena sniffed rubbing her nose.

Mrs. Tsukino rolled her eyes. Her daughter could be quite a drama queen at times.  
"Serena get up and eat your breakfast."

"So mean..." Serena mumbled to herself as she got up to sit in her seat.

"Humph if I was a mean mama I'd have kicked you out of this house a long time ago." Mrs. Tsukino told her daughter while piling her plate with pancakes.

Serena felt even more dreadful. She was 20 soon to be 21 and yet she still lived at home. When was her life ever going to change will she be thirty still living at home.

"If only I had a prince charming." She thought wistfully.

"Hey baka no nee-san what time does your job start?" Shinta said trying to keep his amusement out of his voice.

Serena looked contemptuously at him as she stuffed another bite of pancake goodness into her mouth. "It starts at eight why?" She said snobbishly, well as snobbishly as one can sound with a mouth full of pancakes.

Shinta smiled evilly at his sister oh was he going to enjoy this. "Because it's eight-thirty right now."

"KYAAAAAA!!" Serena shrieked standing up so fast that she knocked down her chair. "I havta go bye mama bye twerp! Wish me luck!" She yelled putting on her heels and rushing out the door. God Andrew was going to kill her and her beautiful princess wedding was good as gone now.

Serena's mom smiled at her daughter's retreat she sure knew how to make a ruckus. She got up from her chair to clear Serena's plates praying to the god's that her young daughter could soon find a happiness all of her own. It was time Serena had her own life and the older she got the more nervous Serena's mom got that her daughter would soon become a heartbroken spinster. But for now all she could do was pray to the gods that they knew what was best for her lovely daughter.


	3. SERENA RUNS INTO A CUTE JERK

_A/N: Sry it took me long to update..tehehe..i totally kind of forgot about this story but i finally updated it...tehe sry. I will finish it though someday so stick with me. And ch. 4 is when we get into the stuff i mentioned in the prologue i could speed it up if you want me to or my muse does aneways i hope you enjoy! PS Umm PRP will be updated this summer. I just found out what i want to happen next ch. thanks!_

_love_

_SC08_

**CHAPTER TWO: THE STREET 9:00 AM: SERENA RUNS INTO A CUTE JERK**

"I suppose some girls might find him good-looking. If they have eyes. Okay, he's a honey!" -- Buffy

Serena huffed as she ran, the heels making it harder on her poor physical physic. To say Serena was lazy would be an understatement; however lots of running and nervousness kept her body slim. One would guess it pays off to be late to very important dates. And today's date was of the utmost importance to Serena. Today was the day Serena would go from lowly secretary to a full-fledged worker of the highly acclaimed Kamen Rose advertisement team. It came as quite of a shock to Serena when Andrew told his secretary that he put in a good word for her with the boss, one Darien Shields; whom she was supposed to meet with half an hour ago. Things did not look bright but if this lateness meant that she would have to spend the rest of her life with Andrew, even if it was as his lowly secretary, she would be overjoyed.

'Plus weren't most steamy romances based on bosses and secretaries um joining together.' Serena chuckled and blushed at the illicit thought making her lose her concentration; which was bad for three reasons.

One, was that she ran headlong into a stranger's strong muscular chest, two, it made her fall on her butt hitting the hard ground probably leaving a beautiful big blue bruise, and finally three, her well priced satin heel came flying off her foot and hit said stranger in the head leaving him dazed for a few seconds.

The stranger shook his head breaking out of his shocked daze. He looked down at the ground and grabbed the offending heel that probably gave him a concussion.

Serena huffed as she jumped up in anger forgetting her bruised butt and missing shoe.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, asshole?" She said irritably placing her hands on her hips ready to teach this guy a lesson about manners.

And that's when she froze. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They were pure blue like the sky on a beautiful summer's day.

"Excuse me you were the one who put a perfectly good life in danger because of your stupid klutziness."

And all romantic notions Serena had disappeared as the dark haired male stranger spoke.

"Well at least I'm not some weirdo who walks around in a suit carrying a girl's shoe in their hand like some weird obsessed foot freak."

The dark haired man snorted at the small blonde irritated beyond belief.

"Listen meatball head I was minding my own business when this shoe along with some klutzy little girl came at me and knocked me unconscious." The man said shaking the heel to get his point across.

Serena hands clenched. "Meatball head?" She said in a low dangerous voice.

"Yes, I mean what do you expect to be called when you style your hair in such a childish way, what are you 14?" The stranger said this matter of factly, trying to hide his smirk. He didn't know what was wrong with him but teasing this blonde slip of a girl made him happy beyond belief.

"You jerk," Serena said the fire in her eyes burning, "I'll show you unconscious."

And with that Serena raised her little fist and hit him right in the kisser making him take a few steps back. She grabbed her shoe before he could come out of his daze and ran as if her life depended on it. For her life, in the metaphorical sense of the word, really did depend on her making it on time. She had no time to waste on infuriating beautiful blue eyed jerks.

* * *

Andrew paced the sidewalk in front of his workplace huffing away. Serena was supposed to be here hours ago. Even if the boss man was his friend, her tardiness would reflect badly on him, and once she became part of the team it would bring the company's reputation to ruin! Okay maybe Andrew was exaggerating just a little bit but still things like that could still happen in real life. It was now nearing nine and Darien sick of waiting, decided to leave Andrew for a while to go buy a newspaper and reacquaint himself with the town. Andrew knew it was Darien's polite way of saying this meeting was a waste of his time. Andrew couldn't blame him. For all the times Serena was late why did she have to pick today? Andrew really did like the girl. She was sweet, funny, and supportive. Serena was like the little sister he always wanted. Might as well have been his sister anyways since they looked somewhat alike thanks to their shared German heritages.

* * *

Serena wheezed as she rounded the corner, both of her shoes in her hands. Even though she tried to focus her mind wandered again except this time in anger. She snorted thinking over her confrontation with that man. 'What a jerk! Meatball head? 14? What was with all the irritating guys in her life saying she was younger in her years? Was she really that immature?' Serena's thoughts ran circles around her head limiting her sight and fueling her anger. She snorted one more time and picked up her speed; barreling right into Andrew like a raging bull. Luckily for Serena, Andrew was there to cushion her fall.

"Oh my god, Andrew! Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Serena proceeded to pat him down looking for broken bones, blood, or any other tell tale signs that she just killed the man of her dreams.

"Serena…" Andrew whispered making Serena's heart stop.

In that pause Serena's eyes widened and face blushed. He was going to propose his undying love for her and kiss her. She let her eyes close slowly and puckered her lips waiting for the inevitable romance to ensue.

"Serena…" Andrew whispered again.

"Yes Andrew…" Serena whispered breathily hoping she sounded sexy enough.

"Can you get off me I can't breathe?"

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed embarrassed beyond belief. She jumped off Andrew right away. 'Oh my god how embarrassing I'm such a fool.' She thought in dismay seeing all her dreams of a romantic wedding with Andrew go up in flames. After all that was a perfect time to admit one's undying love for one another if the love even existed in the first place. "Maybe Shinta was right…" she whispered in dismay tears springing in her eyes as she backed away slowly.

Andrew stood up brushing the dirt off the back of his suit and taking deep breaths finally able to breathe without the crushing weight of Serena on top of him.

"Serena do you know what time it is?" Andrew said in irritation not noticing Serena's agitated state. "Do you know long we've been waiting for you? Really show some responsibility please. No one's going to want to hire you if you are always late, pull yourself together Sere, I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Serena froze at the nickname and her heart was thawed by a little flame of hope. He called her by an endearing nickname! And he believes in her! "All is not lost!" Sang her heart and for that exact reason she could take the embarrassing moment and his scalding in stride.

"Andrew I'm sorry, I really am but this time it wasn't my fault!" Serena pleaded now fully recovered and hoping to keep favor with the man of her dreams.

Andrew's frown suddenly became deeper as he noticed a run in her stocking and that fact that she had no shoes on. He rushed to her side and placed a calming hand on Serena's shoulder. "What happened?" He said concern etched on his face.

Serena had to hold in her smile, 'See,' she thought, 'he does care so up yours Shinta! Muahahahaha!'

Taking Serena's silence to mean that whatever happened to her was truly traumatic, Andrew flipped, no one was allowed to hurt his "sister".

"Serena where is the little punk? Tell me who it is! I'll go down there right now and take him to the police station."

"What?" Serena asked breaking out of her reverie of shoving Shinta's face into blueberry pies and singing NANANA!

Andrew wrinkled his brow in confusion, "Weren't you attacked?"

"Huh? Attacked?" Serena asked still not getting it.

"You know…" Andrew said opening his eyes wide subconsciously hopping to convey his meaning without having to say it out loud. For someone born in the 20th CE Andrew was quite old fashioned about these sorts of things.

"No I don't know." Serena said shaking her head utterly confused.

Andrew sighed his patience running out. "What happened to you?" He said pointing at her appearance.

Serena looked down and noticed the large tear in her stockings and how her clothes were rumpled. She was confused for a moment until the image of a man with dark hair and blue eyes flashed in her mind.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I ran into a jerk!"

"What?" Andrew said feeling a headache coming on. He really did like Serena but sometimes her ditzy innocence was more than his laid back persona could handle.

"Listen to this Andrew you're not going to believe what happened," Serena said excited finally getting her chance to rant about the jerk and get her payback for him calling her meatball head, "I was walking down the street and all of a sudden this man barreled into me. I think he was an intern or something, I feel bad for his company you could tell he was as dumb as a stump…"

"Serena," Andrew interrupted, irritation and anxiety clear on his face.

Serena rolled her eyes and put up her hands in a placating way. "Hold on, I'm getting there. Anyways, the dumb stump tried to steal my shoe, but don't worry I got it back. He tried to defend himself but on top of being stupid he was a total wimp. And that's why I was so late. I mean he was wimp but he was also a big brute. Way taller than me it took a couple of well aimed punches but he fell hard. You could say I beat the stuffing out of him. " Serena finished with a shit eating grin happy about her little story. 'Take that mister cute asshole.' She thought, 'Aww, if only he was secretly behind me and heard every word I said. He deserves hearing this after calling me meatball head.'

And in the next moment Serena's wish came true as a deep familiar voice sounded out behind her.

"Andrew I can see why you recommended this girl for our team, she has a great imagination."

"Huh?" Serena said in part knowing dread and part confusion. Turning around her head ran smack dab into a suited chest. Unwillingly she raised her head only to be met with ice blue eyes that belonged to the face of the stranger, the same stranger she lovingly named the jerk.

He lowered his head to hers until their faces were only a hair's breath apart.

"Dumb as a stump and a total wimp huh?" The stranger asked with an amused smile on his face.

In total shock Serena fell back on her butt, ignoring the pain she managed to stutter out a "who are you?" Already knowing in the pit of her stomach who he was.

Andrew looked down at his secretary and up at the stranger. He was utterly confused to say the least but like all hard times he faced his chivalry always won over.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet Darien Shields the owner of Kamen Rose Advertisements and your new boss. Darien I'd like you to meet Serena Tsukino the girl I've told you about. But it seems you already know her?"

Darien smiled showing of his white pearly teeth like a shark. The whole time he never took his eyes off Serena. "Oh yes we've…met before." Darien said.

And all Serena could think at that moment was 'SHIT!'

**TBC...**

_A/n: THE QUote is from BTVS if you hadnt already guessed:)! PS THANKS FOR YOUR REVEIWS! THEY MADE ME HAPPY!! FEED THE MUSE AND EGO MONSTER AND REVIEW MORE! MUAHAHAHAH! LUV YA!_


End file.
